Journal
by LittleAliceinWonderland
Summary: A journal of Clyde Donovan's entries about his daily life.
1. Chapter 1

**April 10, 2011 Thursday**

Since this is a journal, I figured that I should start my entries with a date instead of calling you "Dear Journal" or something gay like that. Anyway, today is my birthday and this journal was given to me by my mom. She said that giving me a journal than a new video game will be better so I can work out my handwriting. Geez, there's nothing really wrong with my handwriting. I fucking love my handwriting because it's who I am.

I don't even know why I'm writing here. I thought to myself earlier that I'll just hide this stupid journal somewhere where no one can see it. I mean, seriously? Blue glittered journal with unicorns on it? I'm not some teenage girl. I can jut imagine Craig and my friends making fun of me because of this.

But now… I feel like I should write something here since… after all, my mom gave me this and I can't just throw it away.

Damn me and my soft heart.

I guess this first entry is pretty crappy since I don't really have much to share. I just spent my birthday watching a movie with my friends who each gave me a present.

Token gave me a personalized red t-shirt that has a print that says "I'm da man. You're not" (my motto). Tweek baked me some coffee-flavored chocolate chip cookies which were really delicious, by the way. Kevin gave me a speical edition of Star Wars DVD though I think he only bought that for me so that he can watch it for himself. And Craig… he didn't really give me anything which is why he's the worst friend I ever have. What a dick.

_- Clyde Donovan_

* * *

><p><strong>April 17, 2011 Thursday<strong>

I'm back to writing again. I completely forgot about this journal until I found it lying under my bed. Anyway, I have a lot of things to share today. Where should I begin… Oh, Cartman called me a fag today just because I said Kevin looks good in his new shirt. Jesus, that fatass is the fag for sucking off Butters.

Tweek had this strange obssession for the Archies Comic Book that Butters recommended him. And now, he's urging me to read it too. Sorry Tweek, but I'd rather read playboy than some gay-ass Archies. Though, I pretended that I'm actually interested even though I'm not. Archies is jut boring and corny.

Craig was absent today and I have no idea why. I tried contacting him through his cellphone but it was off. I wonder what's wrong. I had the urge to visit him but then I remembered that Token will come over to my place to watch the latest episode of Walking Dead.

I don't even know why he wants to watch that show when he barely pays any attention since he spends most of his time exchanging text messages with his girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. So… as usual, I spent my time watching Walking Dead 'alone'. Token was seated on the couch, chuckling to himself at whatever Wendy told him.

The day was a little boring without our leader around. Tweek kept on fidgeting and worrying over him; saying that Craig might have eaten something bad. I think that spazzy blonde boy is over at the raventte's house right now. Lucky bastard.

Mom is making meatloaf right now. My favorite.

_- Clyde Donovan_

* * *

><p><strong>April 18, 2011 Friday<strong>

Good news, Craig finally came to school in his usual bored attitude. I asked him why he was abent and all he said was, "None of your goddamn business, that's for sure". I guess nothing bad much happened to him since he's still a dick.

I asked him if Tweek came over to check him out and he just nodded his head which got my curiosity. I tried asking him what they did last night but all he did was give me a look and said, "I'm not gay".

I never really implied it like that so why defend himself? Plus, Tweek has been avoiding me all day… and based on Kenny's observation, he's also been avoiding Craig. Something must be really up and I'm going to find out what. Something obviously happened last night.

Gay or not, I'm going to find out.

Though there is in no way I'm going to ask Craig since he'll just obviously flip me off and tell me to mind my own business. So I tried asking Tweek but he always comes up with an excuse of being busy or whatever.

One man can't do this by himself.

I have to take Token and Kevin with me to investigate this. I should talk to them tomorrow.

_- Clyde Donovan_

* * *

><p><strong>April 19, 2011 Saturday<strong>

I met up with Kevin and Token at City Wok to discuss about the matter. They didn't know why I called them up but as soon as I told them about Tweek's strange behavior towards me and Craig, they immediately said that they want to take part of the investigation.

So we got everything planned out. Kevin visited Tweek and tried talking to him casually then slowly turned the topic to me then Craig. He will then tell us how the blonde reacted to the two 'awkward' topics.

Meanwhile, Token and I visited Craig's place—and no, not to visit Craig—but his parents. We asked them about the night when Tweek visited their place. Craig's dad didn't really care so he left the room, leaving me and Token with Craig's mom.

Mrs. Tucker said that Tweek came down the stairs from Craig's room at ten in the evening. His eyes were slightly puffy and his cheeks were stained with dried tears. Yeah, so obviously, he cried… but about what? What did Craig say that insulted him? But yeah, Craig makes a lot of people cry since he's so honest about everything. People say that I'm the only one who can put up with his straight-forward attitude.

Mrs. Tucker didn't ask him what's the matter because Tweek just gave her a forced quick smile and left the place without a word.

Now there's one clue there: Something 'bad' happened between Tweek and Craig and I'm somehow involved in it since Tweek has been ignoring me. Tomorrow, I'll try talking to Craig about the matter and he better share something other than flipping me off.

_- Clyde Donovan_

* * *

><p><strong>April 20, 2011 Sunday<strong>

Change of plans, I'll talk to Craig at school because mom pracitcally dragged me to the church then we visited my grandparents who lived far far away in some unknown farm. I won't be surprised to see a murder hiding somewhere there.

I don't even know why I'm writing this when I'm so tired so I'll just end this entry.

Shortest entry ever.

_- Clyde Donovan_


	2. Chapter 2

**April 21, 2011 Monday**

I have no idea how to start writing my day. O_O Craig was… not himself today. I think this will be the longest entry I will ever write on this stupid journal.

So this morning, Kevin told us how Tweek reacted upon mentioning me and Craig. He said that the blonde suddenly grew quiet and would just nod his head from time to time though Kevin thinks that he wasn't really paying attention; as if his mind was clouded on to something.

Kevin asked him about his sudden silence and Tweek's answer caught me off guard, "Can we not talk about them please?"

Now I'm starting to feel guilty for some unknown reason. I mean, Tweek is my friend and I feel like I did something that might have upset him so I tried to talk to him today. I asked him if I did anything wrong… did anything to piss him off but he just looked down at his shoes and said that I didn't do anything wrong.

He apologized to me and hugged me. To you, that might be gay but to me, it isn't. I guess my parents raised me to enjoy hugging people without thinking about what others would say.

So I hugged him back and just like that, we're back to being friends even though I don't really know what made us distant but I don't really care. At least we're back as friends again, right? I kinda missed that clumsy blonde. He amuses and entertains me with his endless twitching and random screams.

Now, here's the weird part.

During lunch time, I went to the rooftop since that's where Craig usually is whenever he's not around the cafeteria. And there, I saw him standing alone at the rooftop with a lit cigarette in hand. I tried to talk to him about what happened between him and Tweek. I told him about what his mother told me. I told him that he made Tweek cry and I demanded for an explanation for it. He said that I should mind my own business but I was so pesistent. After countless tries of forcing him to explain everything to me, he dropped his cigarette and harshly pinned me to the wall.

I seriously thought he was going to throw a punch at me for distressing him but instead, he growled when am I going to stop annoying him. Of course, I answered him with, "Until you elucidate everything to me".

He didn't say anything after that. He just focused at my eyes and I felt my stomach twist in different knots as I stared back at him, trying my best not to look incompetent.

But Craig's next move caugt me off-guard.

He leaned down and buried his face on my neck. I felt myself hold my breath as I felt him breathing in. And you'd never guess what happened next. I actually felt his soft lips press on my neck.

HIS LIPS. MY NECK. WTH?

I don't know why but I didn't move at all. I couldn't find it in me to move or push him away. Then he pressed his body against mine as he started giving me soft kisses from my jaw down to my neck. This may sound awkward but… I kinda felt something 'hard' from him down there. I seriously have no idea what was going on. I just somehow let him do what he wanted without a word. Why didn't I stop him anyway? Until now, I'm still questioning about how stupid I acted.

I even felt him thrust against me; showing me his lustful need.

But then, he finally pulled back and looked away, his hands still leaning on the wall at both sides of my head. He then muttered something but all I heard was "stupid" and "imagination". I wished I could have heard what he said because after that, he backed away, shoved his hands casually in the pockets of his pants, then walked out of the rooftop, leaving me alone.

I was flushed and sweaty alone in the rooftop. My heart was pounding uncontrollably as images of what happened earlier flashed in my mind.

'What the hell just happened?'

Our leader can't be… err… gay, right? Not with me, right?

And do you know what's more flabbergasting than that? I realized that I, myself, got a boner at what just happened. Is that even right? Craig is my freakin' best friend for Christ's sake! He can't possibly give me a boner!

Girls are the only ones who can give me a boner. Not a dude. And definitely not my best friend.

Well shit, I'm fucking screwed.

There is only one solution to this whole mess.

Eat lots of tacos.

_- Clyde Donovan_


End file.
